The Beginning of Something Great
by Katfishgirl9
Summary: Several monthes after the Battle at Hogwarts Ron and Hermione finally talk about what's important now that the war is over, themselves.


_Disclaimer: These characters shine without fanfiction, I just write for fun. I don't own anything._

* * *

><p><strong>The Beginning of Something Great <strong>_Katfishgirl9_

Lying on the bed in his small attic room, Ron couldn't help thinking about the past. The war was over, Voldemort and the other death eaters were gone, but he couldn't help his thoughts from evolving into the negative once again. All the dead and he couldn't help but feel partially responsible as their faces cycled through his subconscious. Fred was gone forever and Ron had watched him die. This was the death that hurt the most. George just walked around in a daze. The rest of the family seemed to be recovering at different paces. Right then it felt like he could never feel happy again.

Letting his mind wander it settled on Harry. He hadn't been the same sense they got to the Burrow. Ginny had somehow convinced him to stay away from everything for a while, and come to the Burrow with the family. He just went on long walks, alone or with Ginny. He never wanted to talk to Ron or Hermione it seemed, he just need to be alone. He shut everyone out but Ginny these days. Well what about Ron? He needed someone to talk to. He couldn't talk to Hermione about it. He needed to protect her more than ever.

"Ron?" asked Hermione to the left of Ron. "Are you alright?"

They had been spending a lot of time like this. Hermione couldn't bare being alone at night with her nightmares the way they were. She would shake and cry and even scream without him there to hold her. Malfoy manor wasn't just carved into her arm, it was carved into her very soul, and the least he could do was be with her, no matter what.

"I'm fine, 'Mione. How are you feeling?" he replied, changing the subject from himself once again.

"Warm, are you sure your mom doesn't mind me sleeping up here with you and Harry?" She didn't understand fully why he didn't want to talk to her about himself, but she tried to respect him.

"What she doesn't know..." he said.

"Oh I do hate lying to your mother Ron," she whined.

"We're not lying. We just haven't told her. If she asks of course we'll tell her, and it's not like we are doing anything wrong. We just need to spend time together. I would never do anything you didn't want... You know," said Ron, happy for the easy conversation and turning slightly red at his implication.

"I'm _so_ happy you respect me," teased Hermione. That boy had the dirtiest mind.

"I really do, Hermione," his voice softening.

"I know you do, Ron," she said in that seductive tone that only Hermione knew. So maybe she had a dirty mind too?

Respect suddenly reminded Ron of all the things he couldn't give her, "I'm sorry, Hermione. I know I've said it before, but everything that happened, I just wish I had protected you. I should have and-" she instantly silenced him with a soft kiss.

"You did everything you could have," she whispered.

"You just deserve better then me," he said, pulling away from her soft embrace.

"You didn't kill Fred," she said softly.

"What?"

"I know that's what you're thinking, and it's not true. I know in my heart that you would do anything in your power for me. I'm not worried about my safety around you, I come to _you _for comfort. I'm in love with you, Ron."

"I just-"

"I know you aren't perfect Ron, no one is. I love you for who you are. I would die for you, and I know you would do the same. I feel at home with you. Just let me in the door. Forget the things we can't control."

"What if I can't take care of you? What if something bad happens and I don't do anything. I couldn't save _him_. I-"

"Ron, I trust you."

"I'd do anything for you, Hermione."

"I know you would."

"You really trust me Hermione?" he asked. If she was telling the truth his biggest fear would fade away. When her soft lips hit his it was nothing like he had ever experienced. Lavender's kisses had always been sloppy and not at all attractive, the kiss with Hermione at the battle had felt rushed and all the little kisses afterwards he had felt unsure of, almost friendly. This kiss was different. It was slow, not too soft or too hard, if you had asked Ron for his definition of passion it would have been that kiss. After what seemed like hours, Hermione slowly pulled away and cuddled into Ron's side.

"I love you," whispered Ron.

"I love you too," she replied.

Both of them just laid there enjoying each other's warmth until sleep overcame them.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked! Ron and Hermione are my favorite characters in Harry Potter!<p>

_Review, review, review!_


End file.
